pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Helping The Flower Show
Story The three friends have just finished having breakfast when Nurse Joy travels over. Nurse Joy: Here you go Josie. Josie: Thanks Nurse Joy! Josie takes the Poke Ball from Nurse Joy. Jake: A Poke Ball? What Pokemon did you get from Nurse Joy? Josie: One of my own. The transfer system was playing up this morning when I called home so Nurse Joy said she’d transfer the Pokemon and all when I am having breakfast. Jon: Who did you bring? Josie sends out Oddish. Jake: Oddish. Jon: Who did you send back? Josie: I sent Vaporeon back. Mimi and Lulu liked it when I mentioned I had an Eevee and now that it is a Vaporeon, it seems like a good time. Jon: So why Oddish? Josie: There is a special flower show on today. Jake: I saw that. I’m passing on that. Jon: Scared of some flowers? Jake: No, just want to train with Charizard and my other Pokemon. Josie: Fair enough. Jon: As it’s a flower show. Jon sends out his Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur: Bulba. Jon: There’s a flower show today, want to see it. Bulbasaur smiles and jumps around in excitement. Josie: Very excited then. Oddish joins in with Bulbasaur. Jake: So is Oddish. Right, I’ll see you guys tonight. Jake and Charizard leave the Pokemon Center. Jon: Right, shall we go outside? Josie: Sure. Jon and Josie stand up and are about to leave when a woman wearing an elegant green kimono outfit walks in and goes to Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy: Erika, what a surprise. Erika: I’m going to have to cancel the show. Nurse Joy: Why? Erika: I haven’t got enough helpers for the flower show and some of the plants haven’t arrived yet. Jon and Josie, along with their Pokemon, go over to Erika. Josie: We would like to help. Erika notices them both. Erika: And who are you two? Jon: I’m Jon and these are my Pokemon. Bulbasaur: Bulb! Typhlosion: Ty. Josie: I’m Josie and these three are my Pokemon. Delphox: Del. Cinccino: Cin! Oddish: Oddish. Erika: Nice to meet you, I’m Erika. The Gym Leader of this city. Josie: So, will you allow us to help? Erika: That would be very kind of you both. Thank you. Erika shows Jon and Josie outside and then shows them the flower show layout. Erika: So these are the plants that will be all around town and the locations. If you want to sort out this area around the Pokemon Center and the houses down there, me and the others can sort out the rest of the town. Josie: Of course. Jon: We’d like to help out any way we can, right guys. All of the Pokemon nod. Erika: Thanks again. Oh, and the plants are by the fountain. Here’s a list of what your area will have. Erika hands Josie the list and then walks off. Jon: So, what plants are we needing to get? Josie: A few roses, some Roselia looking plants, and a few others. Jon: Us lot will get the flowers and you lot can place them up. Josie: Why? Jon: You’d have way better idea of how to place them than I would. Josie: True. Jon, Bulbasaur and Typhlosion walk off to the fountain. They all see a few plants that are needed in their area and pick them up, with Bulbasaur carrying one on her head. Jon: You okay there Bulbasaur? Bulbasaur: Saur! Jon: Good. Don’t want you to hurt yourself. They take the flowers to Josie and walk back to collect more. Josie begins placing some hanging baskets up with the flowers in, while Delphox and Cinccino clean the pots to place them in. Oddish uses Sweet Scent to give all the flowers a nice touch and glistening glow. After a while everything is done and the whole town is covered in flowers. Jon: Awesome. Josie: Sure is. Erika walks up to them. Erika: This all looks wonderful. Thank you all for your help. Jon: Our pleasure. Erika: Please, take a look around. They all do. Oddish and Bulbasaur loving the plants more than any other Pokemon. Josie: Oddish and Bulbasaur and both enjoying themselves. Jon picks Bulbasaur up to look at the hanging baskets. Jon: They sure are. Bulbasaur takes a huge sniff and smiles. Jon then places Bulbasaur onto the floor. When they get round near the fountain some of the plants have begun to die. Bulbasaur looks upset. Erika: Oh no. Jon: Some of the plants didn’t make it then. Erika: They are still alive, but not for long. Bulbasaur begins to have tears in her eyes. Jon: Bulbasaur. Josie feels uneasy by this and sends out Clefairy. Josie: Use Heal Pulse on the plants. Erika: That won’t work. Clefairy uses Heal Pulse on the plants and they begin to grow a bit and look more lively. Bulbasaur’s teary eyes turns into a smile. Bulbasaur then rubs her head on Clefairy, saying thank you. Erika: Or maybe it will. Thanks for that Clefairy. Bulbasaur sees all the plants and begins dancing around them, getting the attention of everyone there. Trainer: Bulbasaur’s dancing! Kid: Go Bulbasaur, go! Oddish joins in with Bulbasaur. They dance and dance and Oddish uses Sweet Scent to give the plants a vibrant glow. Bulbasaur dances around with so much excitement. Jon: Bulbasaur sure loves it all. While Bulbasaur is dancing, her bulb begins to glow. Josie: Is the bulb glowing? Jon: Yeah. Erika: I must thank you both. With out you both, this wouldn’t have been possible. Josie: I’m just glad we could help. Bulbasaur stops dancing and races to Jon and tackles him over onto the floor and then rubs her face against Jon’s face. Jon: I’m glad you are happy Bulbasaur. Bulbasaur stops and Jon kneels down to Bulbasaur. Jon: I’m glad you had a great time Bulbasaur. Kid: Look! Bulbasaur’s bulb is about to burst! Jon: Huh? The kid is right, Bulbasaur smiles and the bulb opens and Bulbasaur gets covered in a blue light. The bulb opens up and reveals a pink bulb with four leaves around it. Bulbasaur also grows in size and when the light disperses, Bulbasaur has evolved into Ivysaur. Jon: Ivysaur! Ivysaur smiles and continues dancing. Jon: Oh Ivysaur! Jon smiles and Rotom-Dex gives its description. Rotom-Dex: Ivysaur, the Seed Pokemon. Ivysaur is a Grass and Poison Type. Ivysaur’s bulb has sprouted showing growth and when it absorbs enough nutrients the bulb will grow once more. Ivysaur’s are known to be very caring and are also strong, able to give anyone a cut with their leaves. Rotom-Dex stops is description. Josie: I’m glad for you Jon. Soon, Jon and Josie and their Pokemon are in the Pokemon Center having dinner with Jake. Jake: So Bulbasaur evolved into Ivysaur. Jon: Sure did. Very happily too, while dancing around. Jake: I see. Josie: How did the training go? Jake: Well thanks. Everyone has gotten stronger. Jon: Jack sure is missing a lot. Josie: Hope he is having a good time with his family. Erika walks in and heads over to everyone. Erika: I’d like to say thanks again for helping out. Jon: No problem. Josie: Can I ask a request Erika? Erika: Sure. Jon and Jake are puzzled. Josie: Can I battle you? Jon is shocked. After a while of silence. Erika: Sure you can. Meet me in the gym tomorrow. Erika walks out. Josie: Awesome. Jake: Why did you challenge the Gym Leader to a battle? You don’t even take on the gyms. Josie: She is the Grass type master of Kanto, and battling her will help me and Oddish grow. Jon: You are going to use Oddish? Josie: Yeah. And with the new moves Oddish has learnt too, this will be a great battle. Jake: Well good luck. Jon: Why don’t you get Sewaddle back too. I’m sure Sewaddle would like to see the Gym Battle too. Josie: Good idea. I’ll get on that first thing. Jon: But for now, let’s eat! Everyone begins to eat with Josie smiling at Oddish and Ivysaur smiling and swaying. The screen goes black. Major events *Josie's Clefairy is revealed to know Heal Pulse. *Jon's Bulbasaur evolves into Ivysaur. Character Jon Spencer Josie Adams Jake Timberlake Erika Pokemon Jon * Typhlosion * Bulbasaur → Ivysaur Josie * Delphox * Cinccino * Oddish * Clefairy Jake * Charizard Category:Kanto: The New Path Category:Pokemon Episodes Category:Episodes